onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Sheriff Graham
Sheriff Graham Humbert was the former Sheriff of Storybrooke and the alternate of the Huntsman. He is portayed by Jaime Dornan. History Graham is first seen in the Pilot, when Emma Swan returns Henry Mills to his home. When Emma tries to leave Storybrooke to return to Boston, a wolf appears in the middle of the street and caused her to wreck into the Storybrooke sign. She wakes up in the Storybrooke jail, where Graham is currently releasing Leroy from his cell. He doesn't believe her when she tells him that a wolf caused her car accident. After Archie Hopper gives Emma Henry's file, Graham shows up at her room at Granny's and asks for Henry's file back, claiming that Dr. Hopper reported it stolen. Emma gives him Henry's file and tells him that she was set up as she is arrested. Later he lets her go and asks her to become his deputy. He went looking for David Nolan after he escaped from the hosptial along with Henry, Mary Margaret and Emma's help. He also helps Emma when Henry runs into the sinkhole. It is revealed that he is having an affair with the mayor shortly after he asks Emma to become his deputy, claiming that he would really be at the animal shelter that night. Graham is upset about Emma witnessing him leaving Regina's house and wants to make it up to her. She refuses his apologies and pleas, so he kisses her, and briefly gets a flash of a memory of who he was in Happily Ever After. He realizes then that he had never felt anything before and goes to Regina's house. After asking if Henry was in bed, he kisses Regina, but discovers that he does not get the same burst of feeling as he had with Emma. That night, he wakes up from a dream and tells Regina about his recurring dreams. Regina tells him to go back to sleep, but he heads outside to get some air and sees the wolf from his dreams. The wolf leaves before he can go after it. The next day, he visits Mary Margaret and asks her whether or not they've met before Storybrooke. He proceeds to question Mary Margaret, making her fully aware of the haze in her memories. After Mary Margaret, he goes to Henry's house and asks whether or not he's in Henry's book. Henry tells him that he's the Huntsman and that the Evil Queen stole his heart so that he would never feel again. Henry tells him about the Queen's signature symbol and Graham goes off in a frantic search for his heart. He manages to get Emma to help him and, when he sees the wolf haunting his dreams a second time, chases after it. The wolf leads the pair to Henry Mills Sr.'s grave, where Regina catches them searching for Graham's heart. Graham breaks his affair off with her and, after a catfight between Regina and Emma, heads for the station with Emma. Unknown to them, Regina has descended into the chamber where all of her captured hearts are held. She takes Graham's heart and starts squeezing it. Back at the station, Graham apologizes for Regina's behavior and kisses Emma again. After he pulls back, he smiles and says he remembers everything. Before Emma can ask what he means, he suffers a fatal heart attack and dies in her arms. Appearances *Pilot *Snow Falls *That Still Small Voice *The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter Trivia *He had an affair with Regina Mills (In episode 4 and 6, he is hinted to have slept with Regina. In episode 4, it was at his house.) *Regina gave him the job position of sheriff sometime before the events of the series. *His heart attack is caused by Regina's wrath. She retrives his heart from her vault and squeezes it until it turns to dust. *Is the first fairy tale character to regain his memories of his old life. (Regina and Mr. Gold knew from the start.) **Remembering the events of his past life when he kissed someone important to him is strikingly similar to what happened to numerous characters in the final season of another ABC series, Lost. This was likely a deliberate connection, as the creators have stated that there are many hidden references to the show in Once Upon A Time. *In a interview with Exclusive by Tierney Bircker, Jamie Dornan stated that he orginally supposed to be another character, however because they could not get the rights, they made him the Huntsman. It was not said who he was but it was hinted he may have been Robin Hood. Read more here . Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Hero